glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Chang
Michael Robert "Mike" Chang 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story during the fourth and fifth seasons. He was a student at William McKinley High School, at the Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance, and at Alvin Alley. Mike is an extremely skilled dancer, and constantly puts pressure on himself to be the best. However, Mike is well respected among his peers for his dancing, and always come to him when they need assistance. He is very close to Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, as the three of them were on the football team together in High School. He is also close to Brittany Pierce, who was his de facto dance partner in Glee Club. Mike's major love interest is Tina Cohen-Chang (no relation), from Season Three to Season Five. Mike and Tina broke up during the time-year time jump prior to Season Six. Mike is a recurring character for the first three seasons before becoming a main character for Season Four and Season Five. He is then demoted to recurring status in Season Six. Mike is currently a professional dancer. Biography Mike Chang was born on May 13, 1994 in Lima, Ohio to Mike Chang Sr. and Julia Chang. Despite Mike's father wanting him to be a dancer, Mike chose to be a dancer. Mike was originally part of football and Glee Club, but seems to enjoy Glee Club more. Mike's love for dancing never gets in the way of his academic as he has been said to have straight A's. Personality Mike was expected to be the stereotypical football player. However, Mike was instead kind-hearted and compassionate. When he joined Glee Club, he easily fit in and enjoyed everyone's company. Mike is exceptionally encouraging; when Mason refused to audition for High School Musical, Mike took it upon himself to get to the root of the problem. When he was afraid he wouldn't have his own identity, Mike helped him find his own identity through dance. While Mike is kind, his also prone to anger; he along with Quinn and Santana ganged up on Lucas when he found out Marley was being assaulted by him. Mike also took it upon himself to make Marley more comfortable by having a dance with her. Mike is usually asked to help coach his friends in dancing, with him being more than happy to help; Brittany needed help with her dance studio, and Mike offered to help her choreograph a number that would impress the dean of Julliard. Relationships '''Mike-Tina Relationships ''(Tike)'' The Mike-Tina '''relationship (commonly known as '''Tike) was the romantic relationship between Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Mike and Tina broke up prior to Tina's senior year of High School. When Tina graduates from High School, she agrees to help Brittany with a dance class, but she didn't anticipate Mike showing up as well. Tina decides to be cordial towards Mike, but there are still feelings between Mike and Tina. After Mike announces his feelings, Tina and Mike decide to get back together, deciding to do the long distance relationship. Mike eventually moves to New York City and attends the Alvin Ailey school in Midtown. However, he fails to tell Tina, and Tina ends up upset with him. Tina eventually forgives him and the two of them have a stable and drama-free relationship. Mike also tries to help Tina find her birth mother when Tina realizes her doctor has the same name as her. When Tina's birth mother wants nothing to do with her, Tina decides not to find her birth father. Mike takes matter into his own hands, but it upsets Tina that Mike didn't respect her boundaries. TIna's birth mother convicnes her that Mike only wanted what was best for her, and that while she didn't want a relationship with him, she shouldn't stop trying to find her birth father. Tina accepts Mike's help and together they meet her birth father. Mike and Tina break up during the five year time jump, but it's not said why. Trivia * Despite being a series regular from Season Four and Season Five, Mike had the least speaking lines of all the characters.